


You and Me

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is awkward…" started Kagami looking around the street, praying to not find anyone they know.</p>
<p>"i know" stated Aomine sighing and catching Kagami hand to stop the boy from waving it around, catching even more attention from the people around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

"This is awkward…" started Kagami looking around the street, praying to not find anyone they know.

"i know" stated Aomine sighing and catching Kagami hand to stop the boy from waving it around, catching even more attention from the people around them.

"then why are we doing this?" puffed out the red head swatting away the other boy sweaty hand, to clean is own on his pants with a disgusted face "and… don’t do that ever again… when we are outside" groaned Kagami stomping away without looking behind him at a pouting Aomine.

"Ohy bakagami" yelled Aomine with a smirk on his face, catching the red head and pulling the boy in a near park "it’s your idea all of this" stated the boy releasing the other hand, and crossing his arm on his chest, with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Shut Up!" groaned Kagami turning around and mumbling an "i didn’t even wanted to do this" before slurring in a near bench still sulking like a baby.

"oh come on bakagami, we need to start in some kind of way, and you know what happen if we don’t do it… right?" asked Aomine moving beside the other boy before sitting and stretching his legs in front of him.

"yes i know Aho" said Kagami shivering at the idea of what will happen if they didn’t take the photo holding hand and… Kagami shivered at the idea… kissing… but the other penalty was even worst in his mind.

"ok, if you know then let’s go and put an end to all of this shit" grumbled Aomine raising up from the bench and holding out his hand to Kagami, that didn’t moved an inch from his position "Kagami…" started Aomine "hand".

"…"

"Bakagami, hand" tried again Aomine waving his hand in front of Kagami.

"Ok, ok" mumbled the red head reaching out to take Aomine hand and raising up, just to feel the other boy pulling with to much force, and making like that Kagami stumble on his foot and crushing his lips on the other boy one, before hearing a shooting click near them.

"Thanks Aomine-kun, this is perfect" and Kagami jumped moving away from the other boy pointing at Kuroko.

"KUROKO!" shouted the boy punching Aomine on the arm and realease his grip "when did you come?" asked after a while, looking between the two boys in front of him.

"i was here the whole time, Kagami-kun" and at this Kagami arched an eyebrown "it’s true… anyway now i can go, good luck Aomine-kun" and with that Kuroko vanished the same way he just popped up in front of them few minute before.

"I…" started Kagami just before giving up and falling back on the bench behind him "you knew it… right?" a brief nod was the only answer followed by a little smile.  
"why?" asked again after a while Kagami looking back at the boy, that in the meantimes sat back again.

"because that was the only way to kiss you, without raising up a fuss but…" Aomine scrolled his shoulder before sliding a little on the bench "you did it anyway" and like that he closed his eyes, not seeing like that the expression of pure confusion on Kagami face.

"well if you think of me ilke that…" said quietly Kagami raising up from the bench, making like that finally open Aomine eyes that looked at the boy not understanding what was happening "good bye" and with that Kagami just marched out of the park angry, don’t understanding why.

And at that Aomine jumped up roaring behind the red head an “Ohy” and blocking Kagami “I said that because i like you, you idiot!” nearly screamed the boy, putting his hand on the red head shoulder “i needed to do it in this way because you never undertood my previous hint” ended Aomine leaving finally Kagami, making his arm fall on his side.

"I…"started Kagami looking back at Aomine shocked for everything that just happened "i didn’t know" said clenching his hand, before punching lightly the other boy in the stomach "but you fucking idiot… say it out loud and not with hint!" mumbled at the end raising up his hand in surrender.

"How the hell i know if you will be disgusted or not?!?!?"

"JUST ASK!" screamed back Kagami, starting to march out of the park "BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THE ANSSWER COULD BE IDIOT!".

"WAIT"

"NO"

"Bakagami…"

"I said no"

"good, then i’m going to ask directly at your body when we reach your home" and with that Aomine sprinted toward Kagami house without looking back, even if the scream of the other boy reached clearly his ears making him only smile happily.  
 _Not what he thought would happen, but way better._

"WAIT IDIOT, I NEVER SAID ANYTHING!!!"


End file.
